Playing With Fire
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: Nick and Sara, slightly different to my others I know but I think Nick and Sara is an equally cute couple as Grissom and Sara. Read, Review whatever. May inspire some 'M' rated thoughts at the end.


**Playing With Fire**

Nick Stokes sat in the café not far from where the LVPD was situated. Next to him sat Sara Sidle, also of the Crime Lab. She was sipping her coffee and discreetly (or not so) watching him. He caught her eye and she blushed, a beautiful, cherry pink. He felt himself flush too as her eyes travelled over his face. He stood up, and she stood with him, they were working a case.

When they arrived back at the lab, Nick and Sara walked past everyone else and into the evidence collection room. Sara was wearing perfume, something subtle and sweet, like her, he thought. He was suddenly ashamed… what if he started thinking out loud? Quickly, he shoved all thoughts of Sara from his mind.

'Hey, Nick, do you want to help me with an experiment?'

'Wha-?' Nick was suddenly confused by her voice. 'Oh, yeah ok.' Sara smiled, a grin that made him melt. Oh, and turned him on, but she did that to him naturally. Sara put a hand on his arm and pulled him out into the car park.

'Right…' Sara swallowed. It was a difficult case; even Nick could see that. A twelve year old kid found charred in a dumpster behind Caesars' Palace casino. When it was children, Sara always did overtime and committed herself. Nick found this intriguing, seeing as he knew so little of her past.

'We know this kid had abusive parents, and that she ran away. She also had a matchbook in her jeans.' Sara nodded, confirming what they already knew. 'We also know she was taking shelter in the dumpster. Could she have tried to light a fire and that the fire spread too quickly?' Nick mused.

'It's certainly plausible.' Sara agreed. 'Considering the kid's father was a convicted arsonist.' Nick nodded. Sara looked around her. It was a balmy evening in Nevada, and she had set up the experiment so that everything was just right. Lying inside a dumpster full of paper and wine bottles, was a pig. A dead pig, obviously. The matchbook was stuffed inside a trotter. One match was missing and Sara used that to set alight a little pile of paper in the bottom of the dumpster. The pig had been dressed in jeans and a cotton tee like the girl had, and in moments it was aflame. Sara nodded.

'Accidental death.' She smiled sadly. 'Just the wrong place to put herself. Tired and cold, she lit a fire… then David was photographing her in the morgue.' Sara said to herself. Nick nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

A little later, Nick and Sara closed the evidence boxes and sealed them with red tape. Nick sat, lost in thought for a while, his brown hair making him look sweet and innocent as it fell across his face. Sara looked at him through her hair and smiled secretly to herself. He looked so cute, with his dark brown eyes and chocolate coloured hair. Sara self-consciously flicked her hair and caught Nick looking.

'Did you know…' Nick began. 'That it's valentines day?' Sara looked at him, was he going to ask her something? Was he going to ask her to dinner? Her heart skipped.

'So what are you doing tonight?' Nick asked Sara quietly.

'Watching Jaws and drinking a bottle of wine. Like I do every valentines day.' Sara shrugged. 'You?'

'I will be… asking a gorgeous woman to dinner with me.' Nick said. Sara's heart fell. A gorgeous woman? Not her. Why would he be interested in her? Just because she was interested in him did not mean… anything really. She sighed, only to find Nick's face inches from her own.

'So, gorgeous woman? Want to come to dinner with me tonight?' He asked her innocently.

'Dinner, with you?' Sara asked. Damn, thought Nick. I guess I'm not her type after all. 'I'd be delighted.' She said quietly. Nick felt like dancing.

'Pick you up at eight,' He told her.

At eight o clock sharp, Nick appeared on her doorstep. She smiled, her hair curled slightly, reaching half way down her back. She was wearing a clingy black dress, which accentuated her figure perfectly. Smiling, she allowed him to take her arm and lead her to his car.

'We're going to your favourite restaurant, he told her. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and took his hand.

'Thanks, Nick. How did you know? Apart from I don't _have_ a favourite restaurant. I don't eat out.' She smiled again.

'I know, your favourite restaurant is my house.' He smiled. Sara laughed with him and she shook her head.

When they arrived at his home, Nick opened the door and the smell of coffee greeted her.

'Sorry, I'm addicted.' He smiled. She smiled too. As they reached the kitchen, the clock struck nine. Had they really been driving and talking for that long? Nick took her into the lounge and she sat down on the cream leather sofa. Nick sat down beside her, glasses in hand and a bottle cooling on the table. She smiled. Could it get better? Nick poured the wine; Dry white and sparkling and handed her a glass.

'Happy Valentines day.' She nodded in agreement. It could have been the wine, or the closeness of her, but Nick stood and pulled her with him. She looked into his eyes and clasped her hands behind his neck. He was taller than her so she went up on tiptoes. She gently kissed his neck and he dipped his head to hers. Their lips met, once. Then again, passionately and more primal. She parted her lips to his and their tongues touched. They embraced passionately, then he stood up straighter, so that she had to put all of her weight on her arms and wrap her legs around his waist. He held her up with hands cupping her back and holding her up.

'Wow…' She murmured.

'Wow…' He agreed. They kissed again.

'I take it this is going somewhere?' She asked him between kisses.

'Oh yeah…' He whispered in a husky voice. Then pushed open the door to his room.


End file.
